The Hunting Trip
by RachelIvashkov
Summary: Dimitri & Abe finally have there hunting trip, but will it end well (set after LS)
1. The Car Journey

**The Hunting Trip : _My Take._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or Plots of The Vampire Academy Series **

* * *

I woke up. The sun was pouring through the windows, there was a nice day ahead of me. Which was unusual since I am normally awake at night. Then I remembered…

Today was the day, the day of the hunting trip. Just before Lissa's coronation for Queen, Abe had decided to take my boyfriend - who is 7 years older than me- on a hunting trip, then my mother decided to jump in and said that she would like to join them in this experience. Most embarrassing moment. But now I had to go through with it, which would be even worse.

We had to change off the vampiric schedule because we would be out in a human community, and it wouldn't be right to be there at night. As a dhampir I had good senses - but not that good.

I opened my mind up, trying to find out how Lissa was. Why did I keep forgetting! It had only been two weeks since the bond had been broken, but I still wasn't used to it. I wanted to know how Lissa was, who knows what spirit was doing to her now she didn't have me?

I sighed and rolled over in bed to see my Russian God staring at me.

'Will you stop with all the starting? Its creepy' I exclaimed.

'You are just so beautiful, I like to look at you' he protested.

'Cause that not creepy…' Then I got serious.

'You ready for this? Y'know its not to late to flee the country…' I asked him.

'Yes, Roza. If I can handle you I think I can handle Abe.' Dimitri replied softly.

I jumped out of bed enthusiastically. 'Right, we better get ready, the parentals will be here soon.'

It took a lot of convincing but my mother finally agreed to let me come on this trip - I didn't trust them enough out there with guns - I had to be there to protect him. My best friend - and also Queen of the moroi - had given me a few days off my duties to go on this trip and Christian had done the same for Dimitri.

Abe and Janine arrived shortly after we were ready. I grabbed a box of a dozen donuts to go from the local guardian café. I had to eat after all. And no one was having any of them. If they knew me, they would be sure not to try anything.

After we left Court it was a three hour drive to the place we were going, I hadn't actually asked where because I would probably forget anyway. It was quite most of the journey, it was times like this I still wish I had the bond with Lissa, at least it would give my something to do - unless she was in a council meeting, those were just I think Dimitri was still a little uncomfortable around my parents, which didn't help much.

'So…' I broke the silence.

'Yes, Rose?' my father replied, almost too sweetly.

I couldn't take it anymore, when were they going to ask…

'Are you actually going to say anything or is this whole trip going to be filled with silence?' I exclaimed. I looked Abe directly in the eye, and got that look. The one that said 'you'll find out sooner or later'. I'd much rather it'd be sooner.

'Please?' I batted my eyelashes at him.

'Okay - if you want to talk - Lets play a game' Maybe I made a mistake…

'What kind of 'game', old man?' I said fiercely.

'The-game-that-you-cannot-lie-when-someone-asks-you-a-question.'

Okay, big mistake!

'Bring it on…' I countered.

I had been nervous and scared a few times in my life - like the day Liss, Eddie and Me had broken Victor Dashkov out of prison, I kept asking myself: What if we get caught? - but this event was on a whole new scale. I didn't want my parents finding out what happened when Dimitri was my mentor at St. Vladimirs. No way. But right now, there was no avoiding it. Unless they didn't ask the question…

'I'll start then, shall I?' My mother had finally spoken, not taking her eyes off the road. 'Rose, what was the real reason you left St. Valdimirs on your birthday?'

This was an easy question, I think she was starting off light - and I didn't want to know what would follow.

'To hunt and kill Dimitri' I replied. I looked to Dimitri who was sitting on my left, staring blankly out the window. I had a feeling he didn't want to relive his strigoi days but it was inevitable right now.

I started to zone out, because they were asking Dimitri questions on his childhood. I was just staring at Dimitri - god, he was hot - when suddenly I noticed a change in his expression. I change my viewpoint to my parents who were looking shocked. They had asked Dimitri about his father, and how he bet him up when he was 13.

'Would you ever do that to Rose?' Zemy asked, sounding almost concerned.

'No!' he exclaimed. 'I would never dream of hurting Roza, I love her so much and she is the best thing in my life!' Well that was sweet.

'Even if he did, I could probably take him' I joked, hoping to relax some of the tension in the car. The rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**_Will be updated soon _**

**~Rachel. **


	2. Question Time

**Hi, This is chapter 2 of The Hunting Trip**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Please Read & Review**

**~Rachel**

* * *

Why did we get stuck with a motel with no cable? No donut shops nearby? Not even a real bed inside, just some fold down matress. Sometimes I wondered if my parents even knew me. Oh wait. They didn't until last year. Why were we on this trip again?

After we left the motel we made our way to the woods. I'd never done this before but I didn't really like the idea of killing animals. Strigoi were enough for me. I was holding on to Dimitri like a nervous child with their mother in a house full of strangers, my parents still practically were. I had never back down in anything before, but there is a first time for everthing, right?

'I can't do this!' I announced. I had never really like animals that much, that was Lissa's thing. All animals liked her, but none of them liked me.

'Oh, don't worry Rose, I'm just along for the ride.' My mother said. 'We can have a nice little chat while we watch, from a safe distance.' she added.

Maybe I had made a mistake. Then I realized - that was their plan all along - separate us so they have two stories, then see if they match. Well played mother.

'Okay.' I said hastily. 'Talk to you later, old man.' Then I remembered. 'Stay safe Dimitri!' I yelled as I walked off.

'Yes, Rose.' He said knowingly.

I liked being out in the sun. It was unusual because of the vampiric schedule back at court.

'So…' My mother broke the awkward silence between us. We decided to go out for lunch at a place beside the motel instead of watching birds die. What a decision.

'Yes, my lovely mother?' I batted my eyelashes at her.

'What is it like finally being able to guard Vasilisa?' she asked.

'Oh, well it's great really! I love being able to spend time with her, even if its just guarding her, but we hang out when she isn't in a council meeting or whatever.' I replied.

'Well that's good, when is it you head off to Lehigh again?'

'Next month.' On that note this conversation ended and the ugly one started.

The little café we were sitting in was lovely. Everything seemed to have roses on them. Rose patterned table cloths, a rose pattern on the metal frame of the seats and even cupcakes with rose icing on them. Ironically it was called 'The Rose Tearoom'. How nice. Not.

'Right, so now im going to cut to the chase.' Brilliant, I thought. 'When did your relationship with Dimitri begin? When you were still a student?'

Well did the time when we were blasted with Victor's lust charm really count, or did it all really start after he declined to be Tasha's guardian?

'Just after we came back from the Ski Lodge at Christmas.' I declared.

'Continue…' She pressed on.

'Well after he declined Tasha's offer, we sort of, kind of, announced our love for each other-'

'You what! You were seventeen, how on earth did you even know what love was? Sure enough I believe you love him now, but you have been through a lot with him. But back then! You barely knew him.' She exclaimed, pretty much grabbing everyone else in the café's attention.

'I did know him, and I loved him.' I said protested.

On it went for a while, about how I didn't know what love was when I was seventeen. I wondered how Dimitri was doing with Abe, well I hoped. I didn't really fancy Abe describing in great detail what would happen to him if he hurt me. I feared that the worst was still to come. And sure enough…

'Did you ever have sex with him while you were still a student?' There it was, the question I had been anticipating the past two days.

I looked away.

'Rosemarie! Look at me now, this is a serious matter, I would like to know what my daughter was up to whilst she was still at school-' I cut her off before she could say anything else. I looked her dead in the eye. No fear.

'Yes, mum, yes. Is that what you wanted to hear?' I cried.

'When?'

'The day of the attack on the school, before Dimitri was turned.' I said with no shame. 'And I would never regret it, do you know why?' I didn't want her to answer. 'Because, if he was never turned back I would have never told him what I really felt about him. How much I loved him.' I was almost crying. I was going to defend our love. 'When he was dragged away in that cave, I thought my life was over. I wanted to go save him! You stopped me. Do you know how bad I felt after that? Not going in there to save him.' Apparently not. ' Then I thought of Lissa, that maybe she could save him once they brought the body back. But she wouldn't. Do you know how bad I felt then? It. Was. Horrible.' I could feel my eyes watering. 'Now do you think I didn't love him?'

My mother just stared at me. Never thought I would see the 'famous' Janine Hathaway rendered speechless.

* * *

**I will update with the possible final chapter this weekend! Do you think i should write another story? Please Review! **

**~Rachel :)**


	3. The Conclusion

**Hey,**

**Sorry it took so long to upload the final chapter! And its kinda shorter than the other ones, But I hope you like it, so please R&R :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VA series. **

**~ Rachel **

* * *

'Well that was a very eventful day.' said Dimitri as he slumped himself down on the end of my bed. I had arrived back at the motel about an hour before and was flicking through the tv channels to see if they had anything good.

'You can say that again!' I practically jumped to the end of the bed to hug him, abandoning the remote on my way. 'So, how bad was it?' I asked, trying to read his expression. It was neutral. Why was his 'guardian' face like a brick wall?

'Honestly? It wasn't terrible.' Seriously? Why did he get to have a good day? 'We hunted for a while, then he asked a few questions - which weren't as bad as I thought they would be.' My jaw practically flew open. No Way.

'What? Did he not describe what he would do to you in extreme detail?' I exclaimed.

'No.' he said.

'No threatening you for taking 'advantage' of an underage girl?'

'No.' This was unbelievable!

'Well, I'm glad you had a fun day! For the record, I did not!' I flung myself at the pillow.

'Roza, what happened?' I bet he wished he hadn't asked as I rambled on with my story of hectic afternoon.

* * *

A few hours later we were at the nearby diner: Joe's. Not very appealing, but at least it had a name, unlike the one in Virginia that we seen whilst on the run. We piled into a booth and our order was taken by someone I presume was Joe. The only male in the place, he was very scruffy looking but seemed to be pleased. Obviously 'Joe's' doesn't get very many cumstomers. Almost immediately after Joe left, my mother started to talk about guardian duties. And Dimitri and I's relationship. Which was not a good combination.

'Now I am not jumping to any conclusions with you two, but I feel the need to say that, I presume the two of you won't be getting married and abandoning your duties, remember: they come first?' Oh yes, mother now that I am in a serious relationship I am just going to abandon Lissa. Who did she think I was?

'What do you think?' I snapped. 'Sure, I just jumped in front of a bullet for Lissa, but now I'm going to walk away and leave her!' I think my mother was forgetting who I was the further on this trip went. I wasn't on the run for that long. Luckily my father seemed to remember.

'Now, now Janine, they aren't going to do that, are you Dimitri?' Abe, who seemed startled, gave Dimitri a sharp look.

'No, well I mean, marriage has never been on the table for us as guardians and we haven't even considered it, and im sure Rose wouldn't even think of leaving Lissa. So, Guardian Hathaway, that would be a no.' said Dimitri. Thankfully the food came just then. Well, I don't really know if it could be classified as food, because it wasn't very edible. I had chosen the one vegetarian thing on the menu, purely because I didn't trust the meat in here to not be possum.

It was just normal chit-chat from here on, honestly I don't think my mother wanted to re-live the days events. Which was good.

We finally arrived back at the motel but before retired to bed, my parents stopped us.

'Wait Rose.' Abe said touching my shoulder. 'We need to tell you something.'

'We are happy that you have found someone you love so much, even if he is a little too old for you.' They both looked at Dimitri. 'But anyway, we hope that you are happy together after all you have been through and we approve of the relationship. Don't we Janine?' Abe looked at my mother reluctantly.

'Yes, we do.' She finally said.

* * *

When we eventually got back in the room, I flung myself on the bed. I screamed into the pillow. We had to be up early so that we could drive back during the day and be back on the Court's schedule by tonight. That meant lots of coffee for me.

'So, it wasn't that bad overall was it?' L looked up and gave Dimitri a look. He ignored it and planted a kiss on my forehead. 'Hey, no one got shot, so all is well.'

'Yeah, I suppose! I was just thinking about what is actually going to happen with us?' I was curious.

'What do you mean Rose?' he raised one eyebrow. I still couldn't do that.

I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at him.

'Well, guardians are never together, and people are going to be giving us strange looks, so do we just ignore it and get on with everything?'

'Yes, that's exactly what we will do.'

'Good.' I said, lying back down again.

Then something clicked. I shot up.

'I've never been away from Lissa without knowing whats actually going on! It's so weird, like something big could be going on at Court - not life threatening big- And I could have no idea what!' It was weird to think about it.

'Well Rose, that's just life, we don't all have freaky un-normal shadow kissed abilities!' He started to tickle me.

'Well, now I'm just normal, since I'm not shadow kissed.' I sighed.

'Oh Rose, you will never be normal.' He said softly.

'Normal is just so boring, I like being not-normal.' I said proudly.

'I like it too.' Dimitri said smiling. I fell asleep in his arms smiling as well.

* * *

**Please R&R, I hope you liked _The Hunting Trip : My_ Take.**

**~Rachel :) **


	4. PREVIEW

**As I finished this story a while ago now, I have decided to write another one. It will be called 'The Holiday'. Here is a preview of it…please review if you want me to continue...**

* * *

"Rose, I feel really bad about this…"my best friend-and queen of the moroi- Lissa Dragomir said. "I mean, Jill is all the way in Palm Springs hiding from people trying to kill her and take my throne, Adrian is gone aswell! I just feel really guilty about going."

I had to admit Lissa had a fair point, but things at Court were cooling down about the age decree, and well Dimitri was going away to help the group in Palm Spring, so why not take a little vacation.

"Liss quit worrying, it's okay, you need a little relaxing time, we all do." I reassured her.

It had been just over a month since Lissa had been crowned Queen and Jill had been shipped off to California with Adrian- the two were now bound, just as me & Lissa used to be. Nothing was moving forward with the age degree, so I thought it was the perfect time to go on a short 4 day trip…To the Bahamas. Sun, sand and sex with Dimitri. Could it get any better?

We were all packed and ready to go, and by we I mean Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mia & her new boyfriend Shane - a dhampir that was in my classes at St. Vladimirs- then about 5 other guardians to protect Lissa, since she was Queen. Dimitri was still technically on duty, but I was still on my 'resting period', from when I got shot. So instead of guarding Lissa I just got to hang out with her, sort-of-guarding her to build up my strength again. Getting shot really takes it out of you. I wouldn't recommend it.

* * *

**This is just the very beginning, so i hope you like it and please review if you want me to continue! **

**Disclaimer I own nothing. **


End file.
